Frankie Carbone
|appearances = 4 episodes (see below) }} Frankie Carbone was the second-in-command to Sal Maroni. He was later murdered by Oswald Cobblepot. Biography Early years Frankie and Maroni had known each other for over 20 years. Working for Maroni Don Maroni, Frankie and the rest of his associates were all at Bamonte's restaurant as Maroni's money is being taken there safeguarding. He later goes to investigate after the money is stolen by a group of thugs, finding Oswald Cobblepot inside the freezer, holding one of the duffle bags containing Maroni's money. After talking to Maroni and explaining the situation, he gives Cobblepot some money to purchase a suit as Maroni has promoted him to restaurant manager. At Bamonte's, Maroni still furious about the theft of the restaurant organizes a robbery of Falcone's casino with Frankie. He and Maroni were approached by Oswald Cobbelpot with a plan to successfully rob Falcone's casino, with Oswald telling them of a janitor he knew who worked there, and access tunnels. Though Frankie objects, Maroni allows him to speak and asks him how he knew of all this, so Oswald decides to reveal his true identity to them. After telling them that he had previously worked for Fish Mooney, and had been privy to many aspects of the Falcone crime family, Maroni banged Oswald's head on the table, remarking that it was a funny story. Frankie Carbone later visited Gordon persuading him to accompany him to talk about Oswald Cobblepot. Frankie despises Oswald and is simultaneously jealous of his rapid rise in Maroni's favor. He opposes a number of Oswald's ideas on principle, and only takes him along to "send a message" to Nikolai and Don Falcone at Maroni's express insistence. Frankie wipes out Nikolai and his cohorts, but he threatens to kill Cobblepot with the impression of being killed in the gunfight. This proves to be a fatal miscalculation as his guys have already been bought by Oswald, and they hold Frankie's arms while Oswald delivers the death blow. Personality Frankie seems to be ruthless and cruel, and also apparently loves money. Oswald Cobblepot claims that he loves money more than power and respect and that he even pays his underlings a smaller amount of money than Oswald, which was his ultimate end. Abilities *'Expert marksman:' Frankie is skilled with firearms, as seen in the assault on Nikolai's warehouse where he is seen shooting with an assault rifle. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * Season 2 * Notes *The character was created by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale and first appeared in February 1997 in Batman: The Long Halloween #3 and last appeared in May 1997 in Batman: The Long Halloween #6, where he is killed by Alberto Falcone. *In the comics, Frankie's real name is Francis and he is known as Frankie "Angel" Carbone. *This is the first live-action incarnation of the character Frankie "Angel" Carbone. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Characters Killed by Oswald Cobblepot Category:Maroni crime family members